Tatum Riley
Tatum Riley is a senior at Woodsboro High School. She is one of the most popular and hottest girls in school. Tatum is best friends with Sidney Prescott since childhood. She was the girlfriend of Woodsboro High student, Stu Macher, who was the accomplice killer to Sidney's murderous boyfriend, Billy Loomis. Scream Tatum is first introduced at Woodsboro High, when she informs her best friend, Sidney, of Casey Becker and Steven Orth's deaths the night before. After lunch, Tatum is sitting with her boyfriend Stu Macher, Sidney, Billy, and Randy Meeks by the school's water fountain. During a discussion about Casey's murder, Tatum discovers, that Casey dumped Stu for Steve after thinking Stu dumped Casey for her. After some gender discrimination against women by Stu, who declares only a man could do, what the killer did to Casey, Tatum defended females in saying, that women could do whatever men do. Stu continues to be insensitive about the deaths and Sidney, disgusted by this, leaves. Billy along with Tatum rebuke him. Billy hitting him on the shoulder, while Tatum rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disgust. That night Tatum has practice for some unspecified sport and was meant to go to Sidney's house afterwards to pick her up, so she could sleep at her house. After being held up and going into the video store, Tatum is far from reaching Sidney, when Ghostface attacks Sidney at her house. Sidney survives and Tatum quickly arrives at the scene to take her to the police station along with Deputy Dewey Riley, Tatum's older brother. Tatum stays with Sidney to comfort her, but grows impatient at the precinct asking her brother Dewey, if they can go home. She impatiently replies to Dewey's request, "Goddamn it, Dewey!" Right in front of his fellow officers. She pulls Sidney and demands Dewey saying "I'm sorry Deputy Dewey Boy, but we are ready to go! Now! OK?". She tries to protect Sindey from the media circus forming outside while waiting for Dewey to get the car. Gale Weathers, who both Sidney and Tatum publicly hate, tries to get answers from Sidney. Tatum rebukes her on sight and pushes the microphone from away Sidney saying, "She's not answering any questions, Alright? Just leave us alone." Sidney then tells Tatum, "No, No Tatum, it's okay. She is just doing her job, aren't you Gale?" at which she gives her a fake smile and Tatum glares at Gale with rebuke. Sidney asks her, "How's the book?" which Gale replies, "It'll be out later this year." Sidney replies in hidden discontent, "I'll look for it." and attempts to walk away. Gale replies thinking Sidney was genuinely concerned, "I'll send you a copy." Sidney ends up punching her, because she resents her disbelief in Sidney, the opinions she posed on her mother's death through her book and because of her lack of consideration towards her after her attempted murder. Tatum is impressed and calls Sidney a "Super Bitch" later at their sleepover at Tatum's house. Sidney soon gets a call from Ghostface and after hearing Sidney in distress, Tatum is quick to reach her side and tells her to hang up. The next day at school Tatum begs Sidney to accompany her to Stu's house for his party. Reluctant at first, Sidney agrees and the pair go shopping. Before shopping at Tatum's house, the pair also have a moment at Sidney's house before the party, where they discuss Sidney's mother, Maureen Prescott, which Tatum posed in a compassionate way, that her mother may have been unhappy and got into those affairs. Sidney begins to rethink Cotton Weary being the murderer and that whomever did murder her mother, is still out there. During their conversation, Tatum begs her not to freak herself out, because they had a "long night" ahead of them. Before they depart, Ghostface is seen lurking in the bushes nearby having heard their entire conversation. While shopping at the convenient store for the party, Tatum comments on Sidney's recently-arrested boyfriend Billy, saying "he and his penis don't deserve Sidney", which a stalking Ghostface possibly overhears in the background (This was probably Billy). Death At the party that night, Stu asks Tatum to go to the garage to get some more beer and, after initially saying no, she goes anyway to avoid the commotion of Gale's arrival. Tatum is annoyed by Dewey's unexpected appearance with Gale. She enters the garage and heads straight for the fridge, not realizing the door slowly closing and locking behind her. A cat hiding in the garage get frightened by something and escapes through the cat flap. "Tatum, it's okay!" Tatum says to herself. She heads back to the door. She finds it's now locked then the lights also turn off, startling her. She knocks on the door. "Hey shitheads! Hello? Shit. Piss." Tatum says as she activates the garage door. Tatum leans over and, with her right hand, she hits the garage door button. It begins to rise. She moves towards the rising door, beer in hand. Suddenly, the garage door resets, reversing direction, moving down, closing. This causes Tatum to turn around and squint her eyes. Ghostface has his hand on the switch. "Is that you Randy?" Tatum asks. He shakes his head. "Cute. What movie is this from? I Spit on Your Garage?" Tatum asks, going towards Ghostface. He blocks her way. "Oh, you wanna play psycho-killer?" she asks. Ghostface nods. "Can I be the helpless victim?" Tatum asks. He nods again. "Okay lets see. No, please don't kill me, Mr. Ghostface. I wanna be in the sequel!" Tatum sarcastically pleads. She takes a step forward but he blocks her way. "Cut it Casper, that's a wrap!" Tatum says as he grabs her arm, causing her to drop all the glass beer bottles, shattering most of them. "Randy, what the hell are you doing?" Tatum snaps. Ghostface grabs her wrist while Tatum yanks hard. A long sharp blade whips out. Tatum continues straining. She screams. "No!" she yelps. The knife cuts into her forearm. Tatum, in shock, walks backwards while holding her blooody arm. She lands in a lounge chair. Getting straight back up, Tatum runs past the fridge and opens the freezer door behind her, which hits Ghostface in the face knocking him to the floor while he groans. Tatum bolts to the closed garage door leading into the house as she shakes the knob and just as she's about to press the button to lift the garage door, she panics, when she sees Ghostface getting back up. Defending herself, she picks up the bottles from the floor, that were not smashed. "Fucker!" Tatum yells as she begins throwing them at Ghostface, striking him in the groin and in the face. She runs out of bottles and he runs towards her. She ducks down, causing him to spiral over her and land on the stairs. Seeing the cat flap as her only exit, she tries to escape while dropping to the floor. She wedges her upper-body through, her head, shoulders, and torso. After getting halfway through, she realizes she's stuck and tries to pull herself back in but her breasts prevent her from pulling free with her grunting and panting. Ghostface gets back up. Tatum pulls and tugs but can't move. Fabric begins to tear from her shirt. The garage door is activated. It begins to rise upward, taking Tatum with it. Her legs fly about violently as she tries to free herself from the door. She screams while kicking. She screams again. While carrying her up, Tatum looks above to see where the door rolls back into the garage rafters. "No!" Tatum screams while her legs flail around hysterically. Her head hits the first beam which flattens her head, instantly killing her. Right after, her body gets electrocuted to death. After that's done, Ghostface stares at Tatum's dangling lifelessly for a few seconds. Her dead body twitches for a split second and then goes still. Ghostface admires his work before leaving. After Death In the next scene Sidney is shouting for Tatum. Billy suddenly appears at the front door scaring both Stu and Sidney, and signals to Stu, that he has killed his girlfriend. Sidney even remarks, "If Tatum sees you here, she will draw blood." Later on, when Sidney is trying to escape Ghostface, who is now Stu after pretending to kill Billy, Sidney falls from the roof and lands on a speedboat at the back of the house where the garage is. She looks up after the fall to find Tatum's dead body hanging from the garage door, which she holds her hand over her mouth in disbelieve, tears in her eyes, and continues to run. Ways Tatum Could've Survived 1) With being in the garage, there was many tools such as a rake she could've used as defense. 2) The beer bottles she dropped was made of glass, and she could've used them as knives. 3) If she was a man, she would've slipped through the cat door successfully because it was her breasts that caused her to get stuck and therefore die. 4) If she or any of the teens wasn't drunk, she wouldn't get beer bottles from the garage. 5) When Ghostface flipped, she could've opened the garage door and then ran under, then go to the front door. 6) Or instead of the 5th choice above, when she slammed the fridge door to Ghostface, she could of ran to the door and open the garage instead of just trying to open a locked door, then she can throw the beer bottles and while he is flipped, she can slide under the garage. 7) Tatum could of ran towards Ghostface, and slam into him. She would open the fridge, and throw all the beer bottles at him. Tatum would jump over him, and open the garage using the button, escaping. 8) When Ghostface fell, Tatum could have taken the knife and stabbed him. 9) While Ghostface was down, Tatum could've ran at him and caused injuries without a weapon. Such as stomping on his throat or kicking him in the stomach. Then she could've run out of the garage through the garage door and went back inside to tell Dewey, "There's a killer in the garage!" 10) Tatum could have refused to get the beers. 11) If Maureen Prescott, Sidney's mother, never had any affairs, Tatum and the other victims would not have been killed. If Tatum Lived (Scream) Just to say that Tatum survived and slipped out of the garage cat door and escaped Ghostface. She would most likely warn everyone in the house that Ghostface is here. Everyone would leave the house, along with Randy and Sidney. If they did not leave, Tatum would back up Sidney, and become enemies with Stu and Billy and help Sidney kill them in self-defense. (Scream 2) Tatum would most likely go to Windsor College with Sidney and Randy. Her personality would have probably been a bit more hardened due to the events of the original; both her and Sidney would be even tougher. Also she would probably be Sidney's roommate, which would mean that Hallie McDaniel wouldn't exist or have been a mutual college friend, but not Sidney's new best friend. The group of friends would have been Sidney, Tatum, Randy, Mickey (or Tatum's boyfriend), Derek, and Hallie. Hallie would remain as Mickey's love interest because Tatum's and his personality don't mesh very well. Tatum would have a boyfriend possibly from the fraternity. As Sidney disliked the sorority leaders, Tatum would not have like them either, but both would have been considered high prospective girls for their sororities due to their fame from the Woodsboro tragedy. With Tatum's strong personality, she would have directly clashed with the sorority sisters (compared to Hallie's more yielding and reserved one) and possibly discouraged Sidney from joining knowing they are jealous of their fame and their new boyfriends from the fraternity. As Tatum did not bite her tongue in the original with Gale, Dewey and some others, the sequel would have made her 19/20 years of age, the sorority sisters would be continually put off by Tatum's blunt remarks towards them. In the worse case scenario, Tatum will have become that much harder after the events of the original to actually bully the sorority girls if they crossed her in anyway. When Randy is brutally killed in a van, this would affect Tatum greatly like Sidney and Dewey, as they would've gotten even closer since the events of the original. If in the final scenes with Sidney and Gale, She would also help Sidney kill Mickey and Billy's mother in self defense. As in the original, she would've been remarkably more formidable by the ending of the sequel. (Scream 3) Sidney would not be living out there alone in the mountains because Sidney being depressed is what got her there, and Tatum would have completely change that. This will also change Dewey personality, and he would be more happy, maybe not be in Hollywood. This shows how much her death affected them both. Eventually, Dewey, would be in reuniting with Gale; Tatum's former enemy, which Tatum would reluctantly begin to yield to Gale knowing she is what makes her older brother happy and genuine concern towards helping Sidney. Tatum would assisted with Gale and Dewey concerning the mysteries of Sidney's mother and her past and helped Sidney cope through the disturbing truths; more by Sidney's side. Tatum would have been surprised that Sidney actually had a brother, Roman, around the same age difference as her own, Dewey. Despite the surprise, Tatum would have helped Sidney defeat her older brother knowing it was him that cause Sidney so much grief and trauma. As was a survivor in the original and sequel, like Sidney and Gale, she will have become very formidable in defense against the killer(s). (Scream 4) By then, Tatum would probably be married, possible children, and lived somewhere else. It would be unknown if Tatum would even come to Woodsboro, unless she visits her mother, brother and Gale whom is still living there. Also, Sidney didn't live in Woodsboro and maybe she wouldn't write the book, "Out of Darkness". If Sidney wrote it and Tatum was alive, Tatum would've taken Rebecca's place traveling, accompanying and supporting her on tours and being her representative. Rebecca Walters (a mixture of an older Tatum and old version of Gale Weathers) replaces an older Tatum as her closest confidants and is as considered as close as Tatum was. As indicated, even as Tatum and Sidney were best friends, they may have fallen out about their motivations for the book which Sidney may fire her, but Tatum knows she will call back and apologize as they share a strong friendship bond (Rebecca even remarks on Sidney's sex life much like Tatum possibly would in their disagreement knowing how repressed Sidney used to be). Unlike Rebecca, Tatum would have been more involved in Sidney's book sales and understanding more first hand. She possibly would not have been insensitive as Rebecca was (due to Gale Weather's mixture in Rebecca). Also, When Sidney remarked on Jill Roberts' loss of Olivia Morris, Jill remarked on the loss of Rebecca, (Two supplements of Tatum) tears came didn't necessarily come to Jill's eyes about Olivia (as Jill is more of a female Billy; Billy was not fond enough of Tatum), but the remark of Sidney's loss of Rebecca brought tears just as it could have been Tatum. Tatum would have once again been with Sidney and Gale and figuring out the mystery behind the murders. The connection between herself and Olivia may have been more prevalent (as Sidney's and Kirby Reed's were), but the fact that she is alive may have ultimately saved Olivia from a gruesome death. Doubtfully, she wouldn't have been on the final scenes. She would have been a consistent target from the killer, but if survived she'd have more Cameos as Sidney's representative in the selling of her book.